Field
The present disclosure generally relates to voltage supply systems.
Description of the Related Art
A power amplification system can be powered by a voltage supply system that provides a supply voltage (derived from a battery voltage). The supply voltage can be varied to reduce the amount of power used by the power amplifier. Ideally, a power amplifier supply voltage should follow the average output power over, for example, a 20 dB window from roughly 10 volts (V) down to 1 V. Given a nominal battery voltage (Vbatt) of approximately 3.8 V, a boost function can be utilized to generate a supply voltage greater than Vbatt, and a buck function can be utilized to generate a supply voltage less than Vbatt.